SyaoRita
by UnToUcHaBlE RoCkEr
Summary: ONE SHOT Syaoran can't pas up a dare. He's forced to become a women, but there's a reason behind every dare. The table's have turned, now the guys cant get nuff of Syao wa is E+T's plan 4 da dares? S+S R+R PLZ MA LAST STORY


Title: Syao-Rita  
  
Chapter Title : Dares have consequences  
  
Author: THE-CANADIAN-GAKI  
  
Key Notes  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(A/N) Author's Notes  
  
~^~^~ Change of Scene  
  
Summary: Syaoran can't pas up a dare. He's forced to become a women, but there's a reason behind every dare. The table's have turned, now the guys cant get nuff of Syao S+S R+R  
  
ELLO EVERY BUDDY! THIS WILL BE THE LAST STORY IM GOING TO WRITE SO PLEASE..... REVIEW THANKS  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Syaoran sighed, he felt so akwardly bored out of his mind. Life was taking some interesting turns recently, for one falling in love.   
  
He had turned 16 and was in grade 10 of his Private School. Every girl that walked by him was glued to his finely chisled face. They couldn't stop gazing into his amber eyes, and smiling seductivly at him. Every girl wanted to tangle their fingers in his chesnut coloured hair. He hated them all, accept for one innocent girl, who posessed the most vibrant pools.  
  
Her eyes like green emeralds, that glistened when she laughed. That softened when one of her friends were in trouble. This girl made Syaoran weak in the knees, his speech taunted with. Her name was Sakura, he wondered if she was on MSN.  
  
Lazily clicking the button and seeing the screen flash blue, he waited for it to turn on. Clicking on the Internet icon, he waited to check and see who was online.  
  
"Damn connection..." He cursed. Finally the sound of 10 dings hurt his ears, each one was from a love sick girl.  
  
~*~ SwEeT pRiNcEsS ~*~ says: HEY SYAORAN! WANA GO ON A DATE WIT ME???  
  
^-^XiO lAnG^-^ says: no  
  
~*~ SwEeT pRiNcEsS ~*~ says: WHY NOOOOOOOT?  
  
^-^XiO lAnG^-^ says: no  
  
He sighed, stupid Mei Ling. Sometimes she knew how to get on his nerves. He scanned slowly through the list, right clicking on every name just incase Sakura had changed it. She did it a lot.  
  
A large grin replaced his scowel as he found the email, the gate to the other end of his love life.   
  
He clicked it quickly, cracked his fingers and took a deep breath. Even though she wasn't here in person, it was still hard to talk to her. After he had realized he had feelings for her, nothing was ever much the same. He would blush a bright crimson every time she was near, but the worst was when they played dare.  
  
Of course Syaoran never backed down, no matter what it was. Tomoyo and Eriol really loved to torment him and a clueless Sakura. Sometimes forcing him to hug her, but it usually never got anything bigger than that, because Syaoran would almost faint from the adrenalin.  
  
Even the thought of it made his heart thump hard, and painfully in his chest.  
  
^-^XiO lAnG^-^ says: Hey Kinomoto  
  
::ChErRy::BlOsSoM:: says: Hi LI!  
  
His fingers finally froze after that, he had no idea what to talk about. But the shear satisfaction of saying hello was almost enough for him, for one day.  
  
He'd seen her today at school, in her school uniform. As boring as the colours gray, white and black may have seemed, she made the colours look more vibrant than the brightest red, more rich then any green. He smiled, she had that affect on him.  
  
^-^XiO lAnG^-^ says: I hear that we have dress down day @ skool tom.  
  
::ChErRy::BlOsSoM:: says: Yea we do!  
  
::ChErRy::BlOsSoM:: says: I'm having troubles figuring out wat I wana wear.   
  
::ChErRy::BlOsSoM:: says: But y'knw Tomoyo... Shell figure sumtin out  
  
Syaoran could just picture her having her head tilted to one side, smiling beautifully and a little giggle would escape from her mouth, filling the room she was in.  
  
^-^XiO lAng^-^ says: I bet she will. You'knw i'm thinking of comin wit normal clothing... notn fancy  
  
::ChErRy::BlOsSoM:: says: I knw wat you mean  
  
She always seemed to answer right away after he wrote something, just as he would the same.  
  
::ChErRy::BlOsSoM:: says: im hoping Tomoyo isnt goin 2 make sumtin thats going to look... 2 flashy  
  
^-^XiO lAnG^-^ says: lol   
  
^-^XiO lAnG^-^ says: Well I gota get started on the math hmwk, u knw how it is  
  
::ChErRy::BlOsSoM:: says: yea drown us wit hmwk, n then bury us with it after... :D ^__^   
  
He smiled again. She just knew how to get right into him and make him smile idiotically. He had no control over it, and sometimes he thought that was a good thing. No contridicting if he should do it, it just came.  
  
Just like the love he had for her. He couldn't say or do anything about it, it was a feeling that was permanently burned into his mind. In to his body, and his soul. No way he could forget because it would always be there lurking in the corners, just waiting to pounce on that one speacial girl, and make him pour himself to her. To Sakura.  
  
Sometimes he wished he could just tell her. Looking at the mirror and practicing, but everytime he tried he looked himself over, thought about it and didn't think of it anymore. What about all the uncertanties that came with it?  
  
'What if she doesn't love me back? What if our friendship is affected by it?' The questions floating in his mind, floating yet still weighing heavy.  
  
^-^XiO lAnG^-^ says: Bye Sakura, See you at School tom.   
  
It took all his mind, and will power to place a little lone flower, right beside the words 'See you at School tom.'  
  
::ChErRy::BlOsSoM:: says: BUH BYEZ SYAORAN!!! is it okay if... What if i get messed up with my HMWK? Can I call you for help on it at all???   
  
*^-^XiO lAnG^-^ says: Just hearing your voice would make my night...* He thought about saying that, but he couldn't. His fingers wrote a totally different line.   
  
^-^XiO lAnG^-^ says: Sure Sakura, no prob Bye...........................................(S) NiTe (S)..........................................  
  
::ChErRy::BlOsSoM:: says: nit-E nite Syaoran!!!  
  
He sighed seeing her go offline at the same time. Ruffling his hands through his chocolate brown hair, the bangs falling sexily over his amber eyes, showing their deepness and the fire that burned within them.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Syaoran had gotten himself changed, brushed his teeth and everything, lying on his bed in only his black boxers.   
  
"Damn..." He whispered. She didn't call and Syaoran somehow felt cheated, slightly. She wasn't his girl, but it always seemed like a nice thought.  
  
The sound of a ringing phone startled him, causing him to fall off his bed with a THUMP.  
  
"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEYYYYAAAA!!!!!" He kissed the floor and looked at it blankly. He scowled at it menacnigly as if it could see his face, if only it could...  
  
He fumbled with his arm on the top of the small cabinet trying to find his green phone. He finally found it and answered.  
  
"Konnichiwa. You've reached Li Residence." He tried to sound a little less annoyed.  
  
"Hello!!!" The voice starlted him causing him to drop the phone and crawl back on his knees. "Hello???"  
  
He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, sat cross legged on the ground and picked up the phone with a shaky hand. "Hey Sakura." He looked up at the ceiling while saying it.  
  
"Syaoran! I am so sorry for bothering you, I really am. I mean look at the time! It's almost 11 o'clock, but this Math is killing me." He smiled and a little chuckle left his lips.  
  
"Sure Sakura, no problem." He hoisted himself up on the bed and sat there, in the moon light hearing her breathing on the other end.  
  
'If only you were hear beside me where I could hear it and feel it.' He thought.  
  
"Okay... It's this triangle buisness..." She had trouble pronouncing the name of it.  
  
"Pythagorean Theorem?" Syaoran asked, saying it with ease.  
  
"Hai. That Pytha... Triangle thingy. I don't understand how i'm supossed to figure out the missing side..."   
  
That was how the conversation went. She asked questions, Syaoran happily answered them with ease. He didn't even have to look at his notes, just saying the numbers he could tell her the answer, the strategies and everything that came with it.  
  
Finally there was a sigh at the other end of the line and a little yawn. "Arigato Gozaimasu Syaoran! I'll see you tomorrow at school?"  
  
"Hai. You'll see me. G'night Sakura."  
  
"Ja ne Syaoran!" He waited until he heard the click on the other end, signaling that she had hung up.   
  
The conversation they had caused him to think. What a girl she was. Able to bring the largest, goofiest smile up on his face and melt his heart. Sometimes he found it annoying, how she could do it to him? He sighed, looking at the clock.  
  
"Two o'clock in the morning..." He murmured finally noticing, his eye lids were half closed and his body and mind was falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
*-*NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*-*  
  
A large group of close friends came pushing through the door, each yelling for the other to wait their turn.   
  
"It would make it easier, Yamazaki if you WAITED and let the women GO FIRST!" Chiharu yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Funny Chiharu. I SEE no women." He finally got through first stepping on Chiharu, who fell from all the pushing.  
  
"Sorry about that Chiharu. Lemme help you up!" He offered with an extended hand. She got up, fixed her new denim skirt and white blouse, smiled evilly and took his hand.  
  
He hauled her up and Chiharu poked him in the stomach, seeing him flinch she ran for the desk.  
  
Tomoyo giggled at her friends. She had waited her turn to get through the door with Eriol, patiently.   
  
"You just know they're perfect for each other." Eriol said while looking upon them. Chiharu had been pulled back by Yamazaki, who was sitting happily on his chair with Chiharu caught up in another group of people.  
  
They both laughed and Yamazaki shot her a look of triumph. "Only because i'm wearing a skirt." Tomoyo saw her fist was in the air and heard her holler while she walked to her desk, which was strangly placed beside Yamazaki. She sat down fixing one of the buttons on her shirt, Yamazaki's eyes followed her hands. He turned dark red and looked away, swallowing nervously.  
  
"Y-yea s-s-s-skirts suck-k..." He muttered.  
  
"Mi lady, I believe you would go first." Eriol placed his arm out and Tomoyo took it laughing. Her amthyest coloured eyes were bright with happiness with her new boy friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, the mysterious azure eyed boy. His dark blue hair, a practicaly navy glistened in the class room lights where they stationed themselves, where shortly another couple would be walking in. Another unofficial couple.  
  
Surprisingly it was Sakura who came skipping inside the door before Syaoran. She actually WASN'T late. Her long hair was up, letting a few curly locks fall down to frame her face. She wore studd, cherry blossom earrings. A silver chain with a cherry blossom pendant, semi-tight, light blue bell bottoms that had flowers near the bottom. She wore a light pink top that was ruffled near where somecleavage was showing. A large collar where she wore a neat, white tie to finish it off.   
  
She waved and smiled up brightly. She had light make-up on, barely visible. Some black eye liner and lip gloss. Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"You look great! Not to mention... You're not late, you came before Syaoran-kun!" She exclaimed happily while hugging Sakura.  
  
"Are you serious? I'm surprised I didn't sleep in, I was talking to Syaoran till 1 o'clock this morning, about Pytha- The Triangle Thingy." She giggled.  
  
Right then on Syaoran came walking in, with no smile on his face. He was wearing baggy dark blue pants, with a silver chain from the pocket. He wore a while muscle top, and a silver chain that hung from his neck. It glistened from the class room lights. His hair was a little messier than usual, he was hunched over. Not the usualy standing up straight and looking huge. He looked exhausted, and he kept holding his stomach, where his abbs showed through the shirt.   
  
His amber eyes scanned the class room. There were big black boards that went all around the room. The ground was made of tiles, that were light blue. Every window was opened, showing the bright suns rays. His eyes stopped, and he froze. He saw Sakura sitting beside Tomoyo, laughing. The light of the sun behind her back, making her look angelic.   
  
He gulped hard, seeing every one waving him over.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" They all yelled smiling.  
  
Syaoran couldn't hold back a little smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. He tried to make himself look... better. Even though he wasn't appearing his best, every girl swooned and smiled dreamily up at him.   
  
Whispers floated through them all. He heard none, he was concentrating too hard on what to say to Sakura first.  
  
A lot of the boys were giving him angry looks, they all detested, hated Syaoran. Being the biggest jock, Captain of many of the teams that had to do with contact, or running. Which was basically all of them. He had the top marks in math, physical education. He was one of the top students, and he had all the girls.Even though, every guy knew he didn't want any of them.  
  
He finally reached them and a yawn left his mouth. Not the best, first impression he wanted to leave on Sakura for today. She just smiled up at him and he looked at the ground.  
  
"So Syaoran, why are you late and why are you looking so tired???" Eriol asked, he was visibly worried for his best friend.  
  
"Yeah... It's awfully wierd of you to be late. And what's wrong with you're stomach???" Naoko asked, fixing her glasses.  
  
Everyone started to ask a question, but Sakura hadn't. There was a slight frown show in her face.  
  
"I-" He was cut off. "Syaoran's tired most likely because he had to stay up and help me with The Pytha- triangle thingy. I already told you guys."  
  
A low "Oooo, Ahh..." Left each one's mouth.  
  
That was how the day went until Lunch Time. Syaoran hadn't finished his homework, he was too caught up with helping Sakura. The teacher had taken him after class to have a little talk.  
  
"Why didn't you do your homework, Mr. Li?"  
  
"I was helping a student in the class. And i'm not exactly feeling to good." He added.  
  
"Then may be you should go home." Syaoran considered it, the teacher left him with a warning.  
  
*-*LUNCH TIME*-*  
  
At Lunch time in Sejou High, the gang was hanging around their table, the usual number 8. The reason for that number was because there was 8 of them, in their famous group.  
  
Tomoyo was eating the usual noodles and sushi. Eriol was munching on some sweet delecasies. Chiharu was eating an omlete with fried rice, trying to keep it away from Yamazaki who liked to bother her when she was eating. Yamazki was eating some fish and kept bothering Chiahru that fried rice would go nicely with it. Even though she had her nose closed with her hand. Naoko was sharing some ramen with Rika, and Rika was sharing some muffin with a hungry Yamazaki. Nothing ever seemed to fill him up.   
  
Sakura wasn't really eating her noodles, she just kept picking at it and looking over at the door of the cafeteria.   
  
Finally Syaoran had walked through, he looked grim.   
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun, come over here." Sakura waved and he looked up, showing that handsom face of his. He sat down next to her and placed his head in his arms. Syaoran's stomach growled. Since he had stayed up so late talking with Sakura on the phone, and thinking about the after math, he had no time to make any lunch because he was already late enough.  
  
Sakura glanced over at him, worryingly. "Syaoran, are you okay? Was that your stomach growling?" She smiled brightly.  
  
It caused Syaoran to let go of his stomach and smile back in pure bliss. She had that affect on him. The two of them had their eyes glued to each other, without even noticing it... much...  
  
Rika finally got aggrivated. "HELLO??? ANY BODY IN THERE?!" Rika had her hand in between both of them, Syaoran was the first to snap out of it.  
  
"Y-yea my stomach." A goofy grin crawled up and had sneaked into his face. It caused Sakura to giggle lightly, and Tomoyo to whisper "kawaii."  
  
The whole group was watching them contently, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Each and every one of them knew that Sakura loved Syaoran, and vice versa. They were the only ones that were too blind to notice it for themselves.  
  
"You can share some of my noodles." Syaoran shook his head, avverting the offer Sakura had given him.   
  
"Nah Sakura, you eat. I-I don't need any." But being as generous and stubborn as she was, she pushed her food forward, crossed her arms and said "I'm not eating unless you eat with me." She stated it clearly, and firmly.  
  
What else was he supposed to do? He didn't want her to starve, because he knew she would wait for him. He was starving, and he couldn't pass up the chance to share food with his flower.  
  
"You know I hate it when you do that."   
  
She smiled and they began to eat together.  
  
"So what did the teacher tell you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"He said that I should go home because i'm not feeling well. And that he was going to let me off for not doing my math homwork."  
  
Sakura looked up at him. "NANI!? You didn't do you're homework?! DOUSHITE???" She asked, flabberghasted.  
  
"I uhh..."  
  
"You sacraficed your time to help me with my homework. Arigato gozaimasu Syaoran." And she did something very uncalled for.  
  
Syaoran saw her lean in close and place her arms around his neck. He froze, gulped hard and felt like fainting. It felt like something was chocking him, enabling him to speak. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. His body was tense, as she continued to hug him.  
  
"N-nn-n-n-n-n-n-no..... n-n-n-n...N.n-n-o probl-l-lem...." He stammered vigorously.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and Sakura placed her hand on Syaoran's forhead. "You're burning up!"   
  
A sly smile came up on Eriol's and Yamazaki's lips.  
  
"What are you planning?" Chiharu and Tomoyo asked.  
  
"DARE!" They both yelled and Syaoran froze looking at them. "Or are you too chicken to pass it up, hmmmmm Syaoran???" Eriol asked, mischeviously.  
  
"You know i'm not chicken." He fixed his chain and looked at them intently.  
  
"Well since you have permission to go home, you will change your clothes, and looks." Yamazaki smiled.  
  
"Some dare..." They all muttered sarcastically.  
  
"No!! See, Syaoran didn't you see the way all the guys at school looked at you this morning???" Rika finally catching on.  
  
"O yea! So, we're going to do an experiment! Sakura-Chan and Tomoyo-Chan will help you!" Naoko added. This dare was getting twisty.   
  
"Us?" Sakura pointed at herself blankly.  
  
"Yup! You and Tomoyo will dress Syaoran up as a GIRL!"  
  
Syaoran's mouth literally fell open and hit the table. "A WHAT!?" He yelled, apalled.  
  
"A GIRL MY CUTE LITTLE DESCENDENT! Then we will see if all those guys are jealous of you. I'm guessing you'd make a sexy women." He smiled evilly and Tomoyo and the rest of them broke out laughing, every one except Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, you don't have to do this." Sakura said through all the laughing noise.  
  
He looked down at her with determination. "I accept." Yamazaki almost choked on his fish and Eriol fell back wards off his chair on the ground. "You will?" They all heard Eriol's voice from under the table.  
  
"Yea... When do I start?" He was almost afraid to ask, he knew the answer perfectly.  
  
"Right now. Sakura and Tomoyo will take you to whoevers house, get you fixed up there and then voila! You'll learn the virtues and the difficulties of being female!"Naoko exclaimed happily.  
  
(A/N Claps hands, ^___^ This is going to be fun!!!)  
  
A groan left Syaoran's lips and he looked pleadingly to Sakura and gave her the don't_be_too_harsh_i'm_only_human look.  
  
Tomoyo was laughing nervously. "So... Syaoran a women hmm?"   
  
And that was when the plan took action. Tomoyo and Sakura dragged Syaoran away from the school, luckily their lunch periods were very long. Tomoyo was overly excited, while Sakura just looked down at the ground.  
  
The door finally opened, Sakura's fingers seemed to fumble with the keys alot. "This is my home." She said happily. Syaoran had never been in it before, there was always this "evilness" that lurked around it, whenever her brother was home.  
  
"Syaoran, it's okay no one's here. My dad won't be home for about a week, you know his types of digs. And Touya... Well let's just say he's really busy these days. I'm not so sure about Kero though..."   
  
"Sakura-Chan take Syaoran-kun upstairs to your room! I'm going to find what ever I can around your house we can use on him..." Syaoran didn't like the sound of that. He gulped hard again.  
  
Sakura smiled causing Syaoran to grin back, he just couldn't help it. She had that affect on him. She took his hand and brought him upstairs.  
  
"This is my room. Sorry, it's a little... Messy?" She opened the door to reveal pink walls, an unmade bed with white silk sheets that covered the floor, hundereds upon hundereds of stuffed toys. Her rollerblades stashed in one corner, her closet open wide to reveal all her clothing. Some of which, Syaoran wouldn't mind seeing her wear... A laundry basket that was tipped over, luckily there was no laundry. And pictures of every one.  
  
"Stay right here, i'll be back A.S.A.P!" She ran out of the room, leaving him to himself. He sighed, what kind of a dare had he just gotten himself into?  
  
He walked over to her dresser and found many framed pictures. One he remembered, when they were at the Carnival and Sakura had been scared in the fun house. He chuckled.   
  
Her hair was on end, her mouth so wide from screaming you wouldn't think was possible. He remembered how fast she ran out of that thing.   
  
Another picture was of Tomoyo and Eriol, he smiled. Their first kiss. Syaoran and Sakura had snuck up on them, they had been planning it a short while before. It was bound to happen, he still remembered how Tomoyo was chasing Sakura, and Eriol was just blushing like a madman.  
  
And then, he found one that seemed to startle him. It was a picture of him and Sakura, in the ice cream shop. Syaoran had hurt his hands and couldn't hold his chocoalte ice cream, so Sakura held it for him. She was so clumsy, she had got the ice cream all over both of them and Tomoyo had taken a picture. He looked at it closely, his arm was practically around her, they were so close. And the frame around the picture... Was a heart.  
  
He heard on coming feet and he panicked. He just stood there, holding the picture in his hands and his face was pertrified?  
  
Sakura looked at him, then the picture he was holding. She gaped slightly, but smiled in return. But both of their bodies were frozen.  
  
'O jeez... I hope he doesn't find out. May be that heart around that picture gave it away... O loser! I am such a LOSER!" She beat herself mentally.   
  
Tomoyo sighed, took the picture, snapped Sakura out of it, and they took Syaoran to her bed.  
  
He played with his fingers while the ladies got every thing ready.  
  
"Okay Syaoran. You understand that you're going to have to make some sacrafices here."   
  
"Like?"   
  
Sakura went looking and pulled something out, it had a blade and on the side of the object, it wrote Gillet. She held something else that looked like... Shaving cream for women.  
  
"Syaoran, you're going to have to shave under your arms, and your legs."  
  
He winced. "WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO SHAVE?!"  
  
They both placed their hands on their hips. "At least... Not yet we'll let you pick out your dress first."  
  
"DRESS?" He whined. "I don't need a dress... Why not just pants and a shirt? I see girls wearing them all the time!" He tried to reason.  
  
"Yeah... But it's not every day you see a girl that has muscular arms like yours..." Tomoyo retored, and it caused Sakura to blush.  
  
"I COULD BE A BODY BUILDER! There's nothing wrong with a female body builder..."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I never said there was a problem with a female body builder, there's just this problem of it being you! Now listen... What colour would best suit you?" Tomoyo snapped her fingers and Sakura grabbed a few dresses.  
  
"Red isn't you're colour..." She muttered. "Blue... I don't think it fits you're body..."  
  
"How about green? It's my favourite colour... And it kind of conteplate's my eyes." Both girls stared. Syaoran looked down at the ground. "IM TRYING HERE..."  
  
"Stop trying and start listening. Take off your clothes."  
  
He looked up in sheer horror. "MY CLOTHES??? N-naked!?"  
  
"Not naked... KEEP ON YOUR BOXERS MAN!"   
  
Sakura was blushing tremendously, while Syaoran was taking everything off. He was having some trouble with his pants so Sakura had to help.  
  
"Sakura! I'm going to fall over!"  
  
"Then hold onto me." She whispered. He did as told and finally was standing in green boxers, even with boxers on he shielded himself from prying eyes.  
  
"You're going to HAVE TO shave, Syaoran-kun. I'm sorry. But hair grows back!" Tomoyo said firmly.  
  
"Noo..." He whined. "Tomoyo it's like getting all that hair on top of you're head cut off..." He tried to reason but it only brang him more yelling.  
  
Sakura handed him the shaving cream and the shaver. He glared at it, silently.  
  
"What do I do? I've never done this before..." Tomoyo whacked her head in annoyance and Sakura strained a giggle.  
  
"Sakura, teach him." She said firmly.  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
"You heard me. I want you to take Syaoran into the bath room and teach him."  
  
The thought of Sakura teaching Syaoran how to shave... He cringed.   
  
"C'mon Syaoran. See this is what women go through for you guys. Learn and then may be you'll respect us a little more." She dragged him in and closed the door shut.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. 'This dare is working out perfectly! By the end of the school day, they'll have to admit their feelings!' She thought happily.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*-*IN THE BATHROOM*-*  
  
Sakura turned on the water, while Syaoran sat on the toilet waiting patiently.  
  
"Sakura, i'm nervous." He blurted out.  
  
"Don't be." She smiled and it made Syaoran melt. "You've shaven you're beard right? You do have facial hair..."  
  
"You take me as not being a man!? Of course I have facial hair, no doubt. Look!" He pointed.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Syaoran, I want to thank you for helping me this moring at one for Math."  
  
He smiled. "Of course. It's what best friends do for each other." 'Sadly, that's all we'll ever be.' He thought.  
  
"If only she loved me back..." He clamped his mouth shut and looked up nervously.   
  
"What did you just say? I can't hear you too well the waters a bit loud." Syaoran shook his head vigoursly. "Nothing! Just a song..."  
  
"Well, come here i'll show you how. I'm not doing you're whole leg or anything, just a little bit to... Eh give you an idea."  
  
He nodded and sat down. Sakura had never noticed how hairy his leg was, and it made her giggle. "You're a hairy beast Syaoran."  
  
He was confused. "Should I take that as a compliment?"  
  
"How ever you want to take it." She pressed the shaving cream onto her hand, explaining everything he had to do with it. She slowly placed some on his leg. "Make sure you have enough, that razor can cut you if you're not careful." She continued. She held up the razor, explaining how it was to be used. "Go from you're ankle, and up. Not down, because you'll cut your self badly. Rmember to clean off the blade in the water, so it doesn't get... Clogged."   
  
She did one stroke just to show him. Syaoran closed his eyes, expecting it to hurt. He was expecting to see blood splattered all over the walls like in a gorey movie. But there was no blood... No pain.  
  
He looked down and saw Sakura's face, a little too close for comfort. "Ah!" He fell off the bath ledge onto the floor.   
  
"Oh Syaoran!" She helped him up and he looked up at her dazed. 'God she's beautiful.' His eyes were half closed, dreamily. "I think I can manage." He smiled up and Sakura couldn't help but notice how good he looked up close, and smiling.  
  
His face was finley chisled, showing his great jaw line. It made her itch to just cup his face, and seize those lips. However, she would never do it and no one would ever know her fantasies of him.   
  
"I'll leave you alone... I-I-I-I am going to go and help T-T-T-Tomoyo..." She pried herself away from those amber orbs and got out of their as quickly as she could. Slamming the door shut, she leaned against it and took deep breaths to calm her racing heart.   
  
*-*BACK TO SYAORAN*-*  
  
He glared at the razor. "I hate you. Me and you will never become friends." He murmured. Slowly... He took some shaving cream and placed it on his leg. "Hmm..." He braced himself, he took the razor to his ankle and pulled up.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura heard him scream but brushed it off. He was a big, tough guy he'd be fine. Maybe he just figured out, razors hurt when used in the wrong hands.  
  
He blew at his leg. "Phoo! Phoo!" He kept blowing, hoping it helped. It just hurt more. He quickly placed his leg under the running water.  
  
"Instant relief..." He muttered. But then, the cut began to hurt even more. "Short reilief! Pain! Pain!" He tried to grab a towel to wipe the cut, grabbing a WHITE towel he tried to tie it around his leg, except the leg that had been cut was still inside the tub. He tripped over the ledge, and the razor cut his arm. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!" He wailed. He grabbed the towel trying to put it on his arm now, but felt himself slipping because the tub was over flowing.   
  
"Over flowing tub! SAKURA!!! SAKURA!!!" He screamed. He twisted and turned in pain.  
  
*-*SAKURA*-*  
  
Sakura heard her name being called and she gave the uh_oh look to Tomoyo. Both girls darted up the stairs as fast as they could. Sakura jumped over the stair case bars, she wasn't athletic for nothing.  
  
She ran into her room, glided across the parket floor and ripped the door open.   
  
"Oh my god! Syaoran!!!" Syaoran was on the ground, curled up in a litttle ball. He was surrounded by flooding water from the tub, his head and arm wrapped up in a towel, that was red from razor cuts. One leg was stuck in the tub water and was twitching, Sakura noticed he had cut himself there too. The other leg was hanging over the toilet, and the razor was neatly on top of the sink, untouched and unharmed.  
  
Tomoyo finally arrived and sighed. "Looks like it's time for plan B."  
  
Syaoran brought his head up slowly and looked at her with squinted eyes. "Plan... B?" His voice went squeeky.  
  
After Syaoran had been helped up and cleaned, Sakura and Tomoyo dragged him to a wooden chair.  
  
Syaoran's eyes scanned the table that was infront of him. A large bowl filled with steaming water, to the left a lot of white strips that looked like tape, almost. Numerous popsicle sticks, a towel, and something that had the letter's printed big and bold.  
  
.WAX.  
  
He gulped down hard, again. "W-wax? Why w-wax?" He looked up at them helplessly. Sakura grabbed one of his legs and put it on top of the small wooden stool underneath him. Tomoyo grabbed Syaoran's arm and pinned it ot the chair armrest. She pulled at the duct tape in her hand, and used her teeth, till it ripped and wrapped it around his wrists to the chair. Soon, Syaoran's arms were taped with duct tape, his head was held back, he had a towel stuffed in his mouth and his legs were on the little brown stool.  
  
"What'z h-all ziss?" He tried to say with a towel stuffed in his mouth.   
  
"Brace yourself." Sakura said, she reached for his hand and held it. Though this didn't help Syaoran. He turned bright red and began to feel hot. If Syaoran wasn't so caught up with his feelings and Sakura's touch, he would have noticed her rosy cheeks.  
  
Syaoran watched with agony and afraid eyes. Tomoyo was mixing something. He saw her bring the popsicle stick closer to his leg, it had some sort of thick, steaming substance on it. It oozed over and landed right on Syaoran's skin...  
  
"Muck! Mmmmph! Mmt! Mmt!" His grip tightened on Sakura's hand, but he also watched how hard he squeezed.  
  
Syaoran could feel his skin burning! What was this crap she had just so carelessly dropped on his leg?!  
  
Tomoyo began to spread it... Taking her time.  
  
'Don't take forever women! Please... Make it stop!' Syaoran thought rapidly.  
  
Tomoyo reached for a white strip and placed it on Syaoran's leg, she began to rub her hand over it making it smooth out.  
  
Sakura's lips came closer to Syaoran's ear, and it tickled him. "Now comes the worst part."  
  
His eyes widened and he saw Tomoyo reach down and grab the white strip, from no where lightning form outside of the house struck... But it was a clear sunny day... She ripped it back and ALL the hair on that one part of Syaoran's leg, was amazingly gone.  
  
But the pain was still there. "HAAAAAAAAH!!!!" He tried screaming. The feeling was a searing pain, it felt like all his skin had just been teared away from his flesh. He looked down to see his leg a bit red, but no blood.  
  
"Well, another 50 times and we should be done you're legs!"  
  
*-*20 Minutes Later*-*  
  
Tomoyo had ripped off the last one, while she cleaned up Sakura took off the towel and the tape.   
  
"Syaoran, you still alive?" His head was resting back in the chair and he was mouthing some words.   
  
"Do I look okay??? Tomoyo just took all that hair from my legs! I feel so... Womenish." He looked at his naked leg and couldn't help but feel it. His mouth hanged open. 'Wow... It's so soft and non-hairy... I should do this more often...' His thoughts were bloked when Tomoyo came running back.  
  
He looked into her hands and scowled. "That razor! I HATE that razor..."   
  
"Well, we've gotten you're legs done. You were a good sport Syaoran.-Both girls smiled-Now all that's left is... You're underarms!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No. Nah-uh! I'm a man here! Leave me SOME dignity."   
  
"Then you're baking down from the dare? Aww.. It's a shame too. You'll be the laughing stock of the school."  
  
He swore. Looking down at his legs, he looked up at Sakura. 'Only because of you my Cherry Blossom. Even though i'm not sure why." He thought. "I've gotten this far, I mean look at my leg! Might as well keep going."   
  
Sadly he was back in the bathroom staring at the razor once more. "I hate you even more. We're more than just enemies." He talked to it, giving it his death glare half expecting it to shrivel up and die. He tightened his grip around the *neck* of the shaver. "You won't outwit me this time..."  
  
Tomoyo watched his whole epidemic and little talk with the razor. "Riiight... Now all you have to do it put this under your arm." She handed him some cream. "And make upward strokes until ALL the hair is gone. No biggy."  
  
"Easy for you to say..." He brang the shaver up to his arm and began to stroke.   
  
*-*15 MINUTES LATER*-*  
  
Syaoran, walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a knee high drress that was a forest green, it hugged his body showing all his 'manly' curves. He fiddled with the high heel shoes he was trying to walk in, he kept walking on a slant and tripping every 5 seconds. Tomoyo had strung his eye brows to make them look neater. They had put tissue paper where his chest area was, wearing one of Sakura's bras. All that was left was his hair and make-up.  
  
"Okay... What are you going to do to me now?!" He didn't think it was humanly possible to put him through any torture. This was even worse than his training in the martial arts.  
  
Both girls placed him on a chair and infront of a mirror. "We will make your hair curly!" Tomoyo reached for some rolls and a hot iron.  
  
"What are you going to do with that... Metal thingy?" He looked at it, bracing himself for the worst.  
  
"O, it's just a curling iron! Nothing to worry about... At least all the pain is over. See, it's not that hard being a girl, hmmm?"  
  
Syaoran almost choked. Before this experience, he had no idea what it ment to dress as a girl. All he had to do was brush his teeth, find any clothes that were clean and run his fingers through his hair.  
  
But women... He felt like he understood thier pain and suffering a slight bit more.  
  
(A/N IF ONLY YOU KNEW THE HALF OF IT hope every one's enjoying so far!)  
  
Tomoyo's sly smile changed into a very concentrated frown. She did the curl's carefully. "You have nice hair Syaoran, i'm beginning to understand while you love to run your hands through it."  
  
He blushed lightly and looked down his dress. 'So this is one if Sakura's bras. Nice.' He thought.   
  
Sakura had run down to get some food and things before coming back upstairs.  
  
*-*SAKURA*-*  
  
She jetted down the stairs. Her face was flushed red, she had to get out of that room. She couldn't believe that Syaoran was actually dressing as a women.   
  
"I feel horrible for him." She said as she was rummaging through the cubboards. She brang out three glasses and filled each with some orange juice. She took out three tubbs full of ice cream, Chocolate, Strawberry and Vanilla. She carefully placed them on three waffle cones, each ice cream had three scoops of each flavour.   
  
"Wonder where Kero is..." She then remembered she needed something from the basement. She gulped hard. It was dark, and scary down there. She never liked it.   
  
Opening the door and creeping down slowly, she noticed there was a blue light illuminating the large basement and music that was blasting. 'Kero...' She thought.  
  
"THE LAST AND FINAL BOSS! NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GAURDIAN BEAST OF THE CLOW CARDS! MUWAHAHAHA!" It was Kero alright and he was screaming at a vido game, in mid air kicking his small legs.  
  
"Kero-Chan? You've been home all this time!?" Sakura asked, turning on the lights.  
  
A scream pulsed through the basement air and bounced off the walls coming back at Sakura, who instinctivly covered her ears.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! I-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT... HE USED HIS ULTIMATE WEAPON!!!" She saw him hunch his shoulders, drop the PS2 controller and kick the t.v switch to turn it off.   
  
"Yea... Sakura?" He wiped small tears.  
  
"Awww... Kero-Chan!" She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "It was only a game." She felt his small, furry body tighten and he burst out of her grasp.  
  
"ONLY a game?! ONLY???!?!?! I'll have you know that is the most challenging game i've ever payed!" Sakura looked down at the game's front cover.  
  
"Grand Theft Auto Vice City..." She whispered. "It's not hard. Kero just keep at it, you'll beat it in no time. But wait a second... Grand theft.... Boss? Ultimate Weapon.... " 'There's no boss in grand theft auto?' She gave him one of her kawaii smiles and went back upstairs grabbing the napkins she wanted.  
  
Placing every waffle cone in a napkin, and holding all three in her hands carefully she walked up the stairs. Finally making it infront of her closed door, she walked in and gasped, almost dropping all her ice cream.  
  
There stood Syaoran, in the knee high dress coloured forest green, the high heel shoes, the make-up, some lip gloss, neatly shaven legs with a few cuts he had managed to inflict on himself, his hair in large curls falling around his face, and him scratching his butt.  
  
"Y'know Tomoyo, this stuff is a bit itchy." He looked over at the door and screamed.  
  
Sakura screamed.   
  
Kero screamed.  
  
KERO?  
  
Yes, Kero had followed Sakura half expecting her to give him the ice cream he had somehow smelt. There he was, behind Sakura smiling evilly, his little furry face showing the most manicall smile.  
  
"AHAHAHAH! THE GAKI IS A WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran burned and bubbled and jumped with surprising grace in his new shoes. He tried to catch Kero screaming, "Stuffed animal! You tell anyone and you're toung will never taste again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He fiddled with his shoes while Kero flew, watching Syaoran and sticking his toung out playfully.  
  
Tomoyo came up to Sakura and licked her ice cream. "Y'know, Syaoran adapts fast when he has to."  
  
Sakura just gave the other two ice creams to Tomoyo and tried to catch the two.  
  
"Kero! Stop! Syaoran stop!" But the two didn't listen. Kero flew over the dresser and Syaoran's heel tripped him, somehow... He ended up hurtling into the dresser and a picture fell and shattered on the floor.  
  
That's when the room went silent and Sakura walked over to it. The picture of her dead mother lied on the floor, the glass around it broken. The very same frame that her mother had recived from her as a gift, where Sakura placed the picture.  
  
She slowly crouched down and picked it up.  
  
Syaoran and Kero looked down guiltly.  
  
"Sorry Sakura." Both whimpered.  
  
She didn't answer, she just picked up the peices in silence and walked out of the room.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, and went after her best friend.  
  
"It was your fault." Kero said, his arms crossed.  
  
Syaoran looked at him with rage, but then slowly calmed down. "No, it was our fault." The Gaurdian Beast heard the remorse in Syaoran's voice and stood there silent, helping Syaoran pick up the peices of the broken glass.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo began.   
  
The auburn haird girl looked up with tearful green eyes. "I'm sorry Tomoyo."  
  
"Sorry? For what!?"  
  
"I think i'm not going to attened the rest of the day of school, if you don't mind." Tomoyo understood her best friend and nodded.  
  
"At least try and come whenever you can so you can see Syaoran act as a woman."  
  
She nodded numbly while her best friend left her to herself.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
After cleaning the glass, giving Syaoran's fingers a few bandages, getting Kero to stop being so annoying and forcing Syaoran out of the house without seeing Sakura, they were at the school.  
  
"Ok Syaoran-kun, I taught you how to walk on the drive way now show me. Walk with me to the doors."  
  
He nodded, still feeling guilty.  
  
He took one cautious step and prevailed. He took another step, and didn't fall. Soon he was walking like it was just a natural instinct.  
  
Tomoyo was impressed, that is until he turned to smile at her showing he was a bit happier until he tripped and fell.  
  
It was a good thin Tomoyo carried bandages with her. Walking into the school and down the busy hall way, every one's head turned while the two tried to find their group.  
  
Whispers danced in the air as Syaoran passed every guy. Now it seemed that the tables have turned (A/N THAT'S KAIBA'S LINE... almost ^_^) The girls were jealous because their guys weren't paying attention to them, instead of it being the other way around when Syaoran was his normal self, the girl's would look at him in lust, and the boy's with envy.  
  
"So who's the hot babe!?" Eriol said, smirking.  
  
Syaoran growled. "You know this isn't very comfortable!"  
  
"Welcome to our world."Chiharu answered, also smiling.  
  
"So dude, wha'ts it feel like? Are you getting any wedgies from that dress you're wearing?" Yamazaki looked him up and down, noticing how very... well... FLAT Syaoran's ass really was.  
  
"You're going to get an ass kicking when I put on some pants!" But before the conversation could continue, the bell rang and every one had to get to their class.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Guess we have math class together, where's Sakura?" He nudged him. Math class was always the time when Syaoran was able to talk to her non stop, because she needed help with the equations.  
  
"She's not coming."  
  
"Cheer up chap! You have to start to sound more... Womanly or you're going to blow it." But a frown showed up on his face. The whole point of this dare was to get the couple together, without them really knwoing it. May be they had just blown it and scarred their best friends reputation for his whole entire life, without gaining a positive through it all.   
  
The two walked into Math class, with all the guys' eyes following poor Syaoran. He breathed in deeply, this was going to be a very long half day.  
  
As the class was settling down the teacher walked in, smiling broadly. "Good afternoon class.... His eyes scanning the class room just checking to see who had come. Then, they stopped at a very interesting looking girl, very all but so... different.   
  
"Excuse me Eriol, who is that female sitting right next to you?"  
  
Syaoran tensed up while Eriol caught up, casually from his seat.  
  
"This is... A foreign exchange student..." yea that's right he said to himself. "She came from......" He smiled simply, feeling like he'd break into a sweat soon.  
  
".Cough. .Spain!" Syaoran said, breaking into the conversation.   
  
"Really?" The teacher announced. "Beautiful place I must add! What is your name?"  
  
Syaoran choked. "Ehh..." He said with his voice being high pitched, ok so it wasn't easy immitating a woman's voice! It sounded like he had a bad cold or was losing his voice.  
  
"Syao-" He began.  
  
"Rita!" Eriol finished.   
  
"Syaorita!" They both said.  
  
"Syaorita..." The man began. "It sounds awfully familiar."  
  
Syaoran swallowed.   
  
"Well anyways, I hope you enjoy your stay." The teacher began to teach the lesson while Syaoran and Eriol chatted quietly.  
  
"SYAORITA?!?!?!? Is that the best thing we could come up with!?" He hissed, lowly.  
  
"Well sorry, but it was short notice! It fits you." Syaoran smacked him square across Eriol's head, causing the boys head to ricoshay and hit the desk infront of him.  
  
The teacher stopped. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"NO, senior..." (A/N SORRY I DON'T KNOW SPANISH AND I CANT SPELL IT heheheh Like story so far?)  
  
Eriol rubbed his forehead. "Perfectly fine!!!"  
  
That's how the rest of the class went. Syaoran glared icly at all the guys around him.   
  
Eriol smiled evilly. 'Now it's time to put dare 2 in action!'  
  
After math class the boys in Syaoran's class were hot on his trail. They followed him around like some disease! Everyone met up, having their 15 minute break.  
  
  
  
"So, Syaoran how did math class go!?"  
  
"You know don't even start!"  
  
"And Syaoran isn't his name anymore for today! It's..." Eriol began. "SYAORITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran smacked him again. "Soon you're going to lose so many braincells you won't remember anything that's happened today. Somehow.... That doesn't seem like a bad idea." He smirked evilly, about to smack him again and Eriol ducked under Tomoyo, gettting behind her.  
  
"Well I have another dare for you!" Eriol began. Now Syaoran wanted to bruitalize and smack him good! But Tomoyo stood inbetween them both. "You have to get a guy from our school to take you to the dance!"  
  
All the colour from Syaoran's face drained.  
  
(A/N This is where the plot of all the dare's begins to take place ok? Hang with me please...)  
  
"You have to get a guy take you to the end of the year dance!"  
  
Tomoyo and all the girls squeeled, knowing where this was going, but first their friend had to accept it.  
  
"Ok... FINE! But I SWEAR NO MORE!"  
  
The group broke up and went to their classes. Tomoyo took out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura looked up, her phone was ringing. She let it ring, not having the heart to talk.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Kinimoto residence, how can I help you?"  
  
"Sakura! We have something to ask you, it's from your dearest friends."  
  
"Leave a message after the beep." BEEP  
  
"Ok, well Sakura if you get this in time, o it's so important that you follow these instructions carefully and today."  
  
Sakura listened intently.  
  
"Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and every one else including me have a dare to tell you. Please dress up as a guy... There's a surprise waiting for you if you do. That's all were saying, just dress up as a guy and find me. ok? I Love you! ja ne!"  
  
She looked at the phone confused, asking herself if she should call back.   
  
"Nah... If they want me to dress as a guy, then i'll dress as a guy." Sakura was just like Syaoran, she never passed up a dare no matter how horrible or embarassing it was.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Tomoyo paged Eriol on his cell. Pulling it out of his pants he read the small message. He smiled.  
  
Hey Eriol-kun! Well i've set a little dare myself for Sakura, can't wait to put it in action! Love you  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura ran up to Touya's room and rummaged through his clothes. She had some kind of idea how he dressed, but the clothes were WAY too big, guess she would live with it.  
  
She took out a pair of HUGE BAGGY black pants, a VERY big white shirt that reached down to her knees, a pale brown nike cap that went on her head. She tied up her hair trying to hide the longness of it... Which took her several minutes. She put on sunglasses that were tinted light blue, and put on some high platform shoes so she was much taller. It was a good thing the pants legs were large, covering her shoes completly. She wore one of Touya's many silver chains, the pendant was a middle finger.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She went to her room and put on some boxers of her own, she liked to wear them because they were comfortable. Pulled down the pants, adding a belt that had bullets making up the design. She took 3 punk braclets, and pulled her hat lower. Now it would be hard to tell who she was. Grinning she knew now, she would have ot practice how to walk.  
  
It seemed easy. SO she just slouched and bounced slightly when she walked. Smiling, she knew she was ready.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Syaoran kept thinking about Sakura and how she might feel. 'I'm such a BAkA! I broke her frame that had her mother's picture in it! Damn that stuffed animal!' He grimaced, noticing another guy was just watching him. 'Damn you ALL TO HELL!!!' He screamed in his head.   
  
He looked at the time. 'O nooo.. I have to get myself a date for the dance or I failed my dare.' He whacked his head on his desk, causing his curls to bounce.  
  
The teacher looked at him. "Are you ok, Syao-Rita?"  
  
He looked up with squinted eyes, shook his head furiously and a few giggles erupted from the room.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sakura was on her way to school, practicing her voice, making it as low as possible.  
  
"Yo yo, my name is Sakani." She looked at the mirror. "Hmm... pretty good!" Fixing her crotch area, observing that she had alot of space. "Comfy." She whispered, giggling.  
  
Saying bye to Kero after practicing infront of him and getting some tips she was off.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Class had ended, only one more was left till Syaoran had partially completed his dare. He went up to his locker, feeling like he wanted to be alone.  
  
'Darn, I wish Sakura was here with me. She wasn't ever laughing at me when everyone else was because of this dare. She invited me into her house, she fed me ice cream and all I did was brake her frame, use all her things, i'm wearing her bra of god's sake! And I didn't even go to see how she was after. Some friend I am.' But before he could finish his mourning, some one came up to him, leaning on the lockers. Expecting it to be Eriol, he talked in his normal voice. "Eri-" Then he noticed it wasn't Eriol, but it was a jock. A guy from his team, the one that Syaoran was captain for. His name was Zeshian, and he envyed Syaoran deeply, having some kind of grudge against him.  
  
"Hey, Syaorita." He said with his Spanish accent.   
  
"Hi." He added shyly. trying to make his voice seem like a females.  
  
"Well, since you're new you wouldn't know me. My name is Zeshian, and i'm the team captain for every team here." He was lying! Syaoran fumed, Zeshian was nothing close to being captain, he was!  
  
He had the sudden urge to pick him up and slam him against the locker, but he couldn't give up now.  
  
".O."   
  
Zeshian smiled. "You're not fluent in English? I could speak in Spanish if you'd like me to." He whispered getting closer.  
  
Syaoran gave an immediate response, he wasn't good at Spanish at all! "No no, that is o.k.a.y." He said slowly. "I must practice my .E.n.g.l.i.s.h." He answered while moving back.  
  
"Ah, well would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
  
'Ok, Syaoran now you can hot 2 birds with one stone! Say you'll go with Zeshian and in half an hour you're out!'  
  
".o.k.a.y."  
  
Zeshian grinned, kissed Syaoran lightly on the cheek and walked off. Syaoran almost barffed.  
  
"AHCKH!!!!" He whiped his cheek. "Damn stupid jock... On my team! Damn stupid lier...."  
  
Tomoyo and everyone else came walking over to Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, I called her but she didn't pick up. I'm not sure if she got the message. I guess we'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Who got what message?" Syaoran asked. And on cue, the school doors burst open.  
  
Revealing a tall... *man* wearing big baggy black pants, *his* belt made of leather and designed with bullets. *His* shirt was white and baggy, wearing a silver pendant showing the middle finger on it. *He* wore a nike hat covering *his* face, with glasses covering *his* appearance.  
  
Tomoyo's mouth flew open, she knew exactly who that was.   
  
Syaoran looked at the mysterious figure entering the school, strangly he was attracted to *him.* But he wasn't gay! No no no! He loved Sakura, so what was this *guy* doing in his school? *He* looked so familiar, but yet Syaoran couldn't place it.  
  
The young *man* walked over with *his* hands in *his* pants. Tomoyo whispered secretly to the *guy.*  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo, am I pulling it off?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Just lie low for now, Syaoran and everyone, except for Eriol and I know who you are. What do you want me to call you?"  
  
"Sakani-kun."   
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Cool name." She looked up. "Everybody, this is Sakani-kun, *he* is my cousin visiting for a little while. *He* will be attending for a bit."  
  
Every one shook their heads.  
  
Syaoran watched this Sakani-kun walk by him, and give him a small smile. 'Strangly familiar..." He thought.  
  
The bell rang and it was the last period of the day, enough time for sakura and Tomoyo to make their plan.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Now Sakura I know you've had a crush on Syao-kun for a very long time."  
  
Sakura nodded. She had agreed to follow one last dare that no one knew about.  
  
"At the end of today's period, I want you to go to Syaorna after school and kiss him. Ok, please don't be nervous I know he loves you back."  
  
Sakura gulpd. "And if he rejects me?"  
  
"He won't I promise." Sakura anticipated the moment for a long time, and finally it was time.  
  
Syaoran came walking out, many MANY guys were following him around. Sakura took a deep breath and slouched up to Syaoran.  
  
"Yo, Syao-rita," She began with her deep voice. "I need tah talk to you, if that's o-o-ok?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. He had had a talk with Eriol before who had said to accept an offer to talk from Sakani-kun.   
  
*He* took Syaoran's hand and walked him to a secluded area where there was no one around, at least that's what they thought...  
  
Sakura sat a clueless Syaoran down on a rock facing a small river. She sat down next to him and they had a moment of silence.   
  
Then Sakura did something no one ever thought could've been possible, her face as red as a tomato, all her nerves pulsing. She kept debating with herself whether or not to go through with it. Finally telling her mind to shut up and letting her heart take over. She quickly placed her slender fingers on Syaoran's jaw line, bringing his face closer. She lunged in and seized his lips harshly.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand was freaked out! Why was a *man* kissing him, but why did it feel so right? The smell of this *man* was so familiar and pleasant, when finally Syaoran's instincts clicked in.  
  
This wasn't a *guy* no, it was his precious flower who was trying to show her feelings to him by kissing him.   
  
That's when Syaoran finally kissed back, putting force into it and grabbing her wrists, pulling her in more. Sakura strained a muffled giggle, he had finally caught on. He masaged her cheek and placed his fingers under the hat, throwing it off her head revealing the beautiful, long, shiny hair that was hidden underneath it. He tangled his fingers in the locks, both moaning from the sheer pleasure and excitment from the kiss.  
  
Syaoran, using his toung opened her mouth and slipped it in, causing them both to groan in pure bliss. He held her small waist and they intertwined their fingers. Sakura and Syaoran finally broke, although reluctant to take that needed breath of fresh air.  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes. Syaoran's amber eyes just watching her's, when he reached up and took the blue sun glasses from her eyes, revealing the deep emerald pools that were hidden behind them.  
  
"My cherry blosom..." He whispered.  
  
"My little wolf..." She murmured against his nape.  
  
They leaned in again for a softer kiss, when the sound of laughter and a click was heard.  
  
The two, newest couple blinked and looked up.  
  
"SAY CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Eriol and Tomyo ran. Sakura and Syaoran glared, jumped up and began chasing after the two.  
  
A new picture was placed on Sakura's dresser, it was a large pink heart with the photo of her very first kiss.  
  
Touya would have a fit...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
THE END! WOW...... THAT WAS LONG!!!!!!!!!  
  
I hope now every one understands that it's not a simple life for a girl... SEE YOU GUYS! *-* Shakes hand *-*  
  
Well please tell me in your reviews what you thought about this.... Because well...  
  
IM NOT GOING TO BE WRITING ANY MORE  
  
Nope! Im so sorry, but I have to discontinue THE EMPEROR'S PIANIST on further notice  
  
Tomorrow nught im graduating  
  
And summer is coming up  
  
If I can ever find the free time to write, I will  
  
I'll write THE EMP PIANIST whenever I have the chance  
  
So Sorry!!!  
  
Review please... This took me a while to write because i've been so busy  
  
BUH BYEZ  
  
.-*::.RoCk On StEaDy.::*-.  
  
I'll miss all you guys.....  
  
S+S FOREVER 


End file.
